Luna's Cupboard
by AuthorRichard
Summary: Harry finds Luna locked in a cupboard on the fourth of November 1994. Rescuing Luna leads to a much better year than either could have hoped for. Bashing of Dumbledore, Snape, Molly, Ron and McGonagall. Lunar Harmony eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Luna

Harry was wandering around the castle under his invisibility cloak, a habit he had acquired shortly after his name had come out of the Goblet, and his dormmates had made it clear he was not welcome. Or rather, his supposed best friend Ronald Weasley had said so, and none of them had voiced any disagreement.

He stopped when he heard crying, and looked around to see if he could determine where it was coming from. He soon identified it as coming from a nearby cupboard, and went over and asked "Are you OK?" "Please help me". Harry grabbed the handle of the cupboard and was surprised to find it locked. He wasn't going to leave someone in need locked inside a dark cupboard, and so he gave the handle a hard yank. Magic in its purest form is simply the manifestation of the user's intent. Even though numerous locking charms had been used on the door, they all fell away at that moment. Harry did not believe himself to be a strong wizard, but he did believe strongly that no-one should have to be locked in a dark cupboard, and it was the strength of this belief that allowed him to overcome the locking charms with ease.

After opening the door, Harry was shocked to see a thin and naked girl with blonde hair. Embarrassed, he quickly pulled off his invisibility cloak and threw it to her, then turned round to give her a chance to cover up. "It's OK, you can look now". Harry turned around, and saw that the girl had wrapped his cloak around herself, leaving her head hovering in the air. He vaguely recognised her as being a Ravenclaw in the year below him.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name." "Hello Harry Potter, my name is Luna Lovegood, thank you for rescuing me" "Who did this to you?" "The other girls in my dorm ambushed me after my last class today and stunned me, and I woke up locked in here. I don't think I want to go back to my dorm"

"I'm not welcome in my dorm either, would you like to stay here with me?" said Harry, lying down on the floor of the cupboard as he did so. Rather than lay down nearby, Luna choose to lay on top of Harry and cuddle into him. As she did so, her stomach growled with hunger. Frowning, Harry realised that Luna had not been able to have dinner.

Although it had become increasingly detached after decades of uncaring headmasters, the castle itself responded to the distress of its two most powerful students in centuries. Dobby popped next to pair and said "Hogwarts is asking house elves to be helping you. Dobby be here to help you." "Dobby, Luna here was forced to miss dinner, could you bring something for us to eat?" "Dobby can be doing doing that." Dobby popped away, and was soon back with plates of fruit, biscuits and cheese, along with mugs of hot chocolate.

The pair were quiet while they ate. Unknown to Harry, Luna had not eaten since breakfast, as she had been forced to spend her entire lunch tracking down the books required for their afternoon classes.

Luna was still only wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, and was surprised to notice that she had warmed up and stopped shivering. Invisibility cloaks were not known for their warmth, but Luna had noticed as soon as she put it on that it was no ordinary invisibility cloak. Harry had lent it to her with the intent of it being a suitable substitute for her missing clothes, and the invisibility cloak of Death himself was more than capable of responding to Harry's intent.

"I've been locked in a cupboard before, you know." Luna froze when hearing this. The Boy-Who-Lived, locked in a cupboard? "When I was growing up with my relatives, they locked me up in the cupboard under the stairs each night to sleep. They told me it was my punishment for being a freak, and they'd stop doing it when I stopped being a freak. They let my cousin Dudley beat me up, and uncle Vernon thrashed me with a belt until I was bleeding severely, and poured salt into the cupboard where I slept. They said it was from my own good, that they'd get the freakishness out of me. I tried to stop being a freak, I wanted to stop being a freak, but I couldn't and the freakishness kept on happening. When my teacher's hair turned blue after she accused me of cheating off of my cousin, my Aunt Petunia said that it was obvious I was far too freakish, and she was going to make sure I was reminded of it every day. She heated up a fireplace poker and did this to me" Harry pulled up his shirt, and among the other scars, she could see burn scars on Harry's side spelling out the work FREAK.

This was the first time Harry had talked about his childhood so openly, and he had started crying by the end of it. Luna cuddled into harry and tried to comfort him "You're not a freak Harry, you're a very nice wizard, you rescued me, and I like you very much. I've been called a freak as well. It was shortly after my mother died. The girl living near me, Ginny Weasley was trying to comfort me, and was hugging me, and her mother burst into the room I was in and chased me out with a broom, she said that she wouldn't let an unnatural freak corrupt he daughter"

Harry was less shocked than he would have been about Molly Weasley's behaviour. After his name had come out of the Goblet, he had received a letter with a stern warning stay away from her family, and that she should of known what an untrustworthy halfblood he was, given his mudblood whore of a mother. She did however show her true colours by also saying that she would still be willing to allow him to marry her daughter, so long as he provided a bride price of 500,000 Galleons.

Dobby and another house elf had popped in just as Harry started telling Luna about his time growing up, and rather than interrupt, they had listed to the story. They could tell that Harry was telling the truth, and that he had omitted the worst of it. As his story went on, the house elves respect for Harry grew. Dobby had always though that the great Harry Potter sir was a great wizard, and now the rest of the house elves at Hogwarts would share that opinion.

Harry had been through worse than the most abused house elf, and was not a murdering psychopath at the end of it. It was not well known, but house elves could turn on their masters. Simple physical abuse wouldn't do it, with the extremely fast healing and high pain tolerances, it was not enough to break their bond with their master. However, kill one of their children in front of them, and you would not live long enough to regret it

"Dobby and Hokey be sorry it be taking so long. Here are all Miss Luna's things, cleaned and repaired. Miss Luna should be calling Hokey if she needs anything" Luna saw that the elves had brought her trunk, and it was full with all her possessions, even the ones she had long thought lost. On the top of her trunk, there was a picture of her and her mother that the older ravenclaws had torn up and thrown into the lake in her first year. This left Luna with a new respect and appreciation for the house elves. "Thank you, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me". "It is being no trouble. Any true friend of the great Harry Potter Sir is being a friend of Dobby. Dobby is being glad that Dobby could help" "Hokey is also happy to have been able to help."

"Friend? Would you you be my friend Harry Potter?" "I think I'd like that". Harry briefly stood outside the cupboard to allow Luna to get dressed. The house elves brought the pair pillows and blankets, and the pair drifted off into a deep sleep cuddled up to each other, both feeling better than they had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hermione

The next morning, Harry woke first. He took in the unusual surroundings and first worried that his ex-friend Ronald Weasley had gained some measure of competence and been able to break through the wards around his bed. However, he then felt the warm weight on top of him and remembered the events of the previous night.

Luna woke up to the sound of Harry calling her name gently to wake her up. At first, she was surprised at the lack of itching from the itching powder the other Ravenclaws liked to use on her bedsheets, and that she felt warm, as opposed to the near-hypothermia she usually had from the freezing charms her roommates liked to cast on her.

At first she remembered waking up in a cold, dark cupboard and began to panic, but she then remembered being rescued by Harry Potter, and relaxed.

Harry and Luna walked down to breakfast together, and sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione.

Harry could not decide how he felt about Hermione. On the night his name came out of the Goblet, she was the only one to believe him, and was in the library with Harry until curfew, but the next morning she had no interest in the tournament and had instead decided that she needed to go a crusade to free the house elves, despite even Dobby trying to talk her out of it.

As far as he could tell, she still believed him, but had decided that the fate of the house elves (despite their objections to her plans) were far more important than him surviving the tournament.

Hermione appeared to not even notice Luna and instead went straight into ranting about house elf slavery. "I can't believe I ate food produced using slave labour. I'm not going to eat anything the house elves make until they're paid a proper wage."

Luna, not being familiar with the recent obsession Hermione had developed, made the mistake of asking a question "Have you asked the house elves if they want to be free?"

"It doesn't matter if they want to be free or not, slavery is always wrong, and I don't care about the reasons for it."

"Have you asked them why they don't want to be paid?"

"Slavery is wrong, and I won't eat anything until the Hogwarts house elves are paid a proper wage."

"Isn't your academic work going to suffer when you're hungry? Not to mention that even when you're magical, there's only so long you can go without food."

"Slavery is wrong, and I would rather die than eat food prepared by an enslaved elf."

"What about the fruit? There's not much preparation involved in that."

"Slavery is wrong, and I won't support it."

Harry had begun to look more upset as the exchange between Hermione and Luna went on, which Luna noticed. "Harry, could you come help me with my homework for Defence against the Dark Arts?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to. Hermione, I'll leave you to continue starving yourself in an attempt to fundamentally change the nature of an entire race without their consent."

"I'll be knitting hat to free house elves, since some of us object to slavery."

Harry followed Luna to an abandoned classroom and asked him "Harry, your friend Hermione is obviously insane, but could you tell me why you looked so upset?"

Harry was reluctant to answer, but Luna simply pulled him into a hug, and waited, and he soon broke down gave his answer.

"She's gone on a fucking hunger strike for the Hogwarts house elves, who don't want her so-called help, but when I ask it's 'He's the headmaster Harry, he must know best.'"

"The house elves here at Hogwarts don't have their fingers broken for burning bacon. They're not whipped for missing a speck of dust. They're not... They're not..."

Harry began crying again at this point and Luna pulled him into a tighter hug and said "It's OK Harry, I'm here for you. We have a plan and I promise you, you will never have to back there." _Even if I have to kill the bastards myself _she added silently. Luna was not by nature a hateful person. She could not bring herself to hate the bullies who locked her in a cold dark cupboard, with no care as to whether she lived or died, but she hated Harry's family, and she hated the man who had enabled their abuse year after year.

"Harry, your friend Hermione had the biggest wrackspurt infestation I've ever seen. Has she been acting particularly oddly recently?"

"The night my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, she was in the library looking for a way to get me out of it. The next morning, the only thing she can talk about is the plight of the house elves."

"Harry, I think someone might have been influencing her mind."

Harry paused for a moment to think about this. He _knew _from his experiences in second year that there were spells that could affect the mind in an extremely dramatic fashion, but the possibility hadn't even occurred to him until Luna had suggested it.

"Luna, I think Hermione might not be the only one who had her mind messed with. What can we do about it?"

Luna smiled, because Harry had included her and asked her for advice, but then a look of disappointment appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't know how to counter mental spells. My family has always been naturally resistant to them."

"Miss Luna is being right, old longbeard be making She-Who-Knits do this. Miss Luna and the great Harry Potter Sir could be using the come and go room. It is being a most wondrous room, and Hokey is telling Dobby that James Potter once used it remove a compulsion charm from Lily Evans. Dobby is thinking that the great Harry Potter sir could use it in the same way."

"That sounds great Dobby, how do we get to it?"

"The great Harry Potter sir should be walking past the wall opposite the tapestry of Baranabas the Barmy on the seventh floor three times while thinking of what room the great Harry Potter sir wants."

"Luna, let's go and have a look at this room."

Harry and Luna both got up to start walking to the seventh floor, but Dobby said "Dobby be taking you there now" and snapped his fingers, and a moment later, they were in the seventh floor corridor.

"Luna? Could you try making the room? I think it might be more effective if it's created by someone with a natural resistance to mental manipulations, not to mention any problems that could be caused by any charms still on me."

"I'd be happy to" Luna skipped – not walked past the wall three times and a door appeared in the wall. Luna pulled open the door and walked in, and Harry followed. However, as soon as he had fully crossed into the room, he collapsed. Fortunately, Dobby had not left, and was able to conjure a mattress to cushion Harry's fall.

Luna looked panicked at this turn of events, but was relieved when seconds later, Harry woke up, and began swearing. "The old goatfucker and his pet slimeball are going to die. Dobby, I need you to get Hermione and bring her here."

"Dobby can be doing that." Dobby had learnt from seeing Harry collapse, and conjured another mattress before bringing Hermione to the room. Like Harry, Hermione collapsed, and like Harry she woke up in seconds, and the stated. "The old goatfucker and his pet slimeball are going to die"

Luna giggled, and Harry and Hermione both turned to look at her "That's exactly what Harry said when he woke up." Harry and Hermione both blushed slightly, but were interrupted by Hermione's stomach growling.

"I guess this room made that silencing charm fail. We should make plans to exterminate the vermin, but I don't think I'll be much use at the moment, as I've not eaten for three days thanks to the headbastard."

"Dobby?"

Dobby snapped his fingers and a plate of hot buttered toast appeared in front of Hermione. "Dobby will be asking Hokey to prepare yous a proper meal, whilst you be asking Dobby questions about House elves."

Dobby popped to the kitchens, and popped back less than a minute later and noticed that Hermione had already devoured the plate of toast, and the three sudents were now sitting around a table that the room had produced.

"Dobby is being pleased that miss Hermione is eating. Dobby is thinking the great Harry Potter Sir was getting worried. Dobby is thinking miss Hermione should bes asking her questions now."

"Dobby? Can you tell me why you only wanted to be paid a knut a year?"

"House elves are agreeing that room and board and magic being fair payment for work. House elves magic be coming from wizards they are being bonded with. Dobby only wanting to be paid a knut a year as symbolic gesture. Being paid means Dobby cannot be being trapped by another bad master. When house elves is getting paid, house elves are having received magic reduced, and house elves must compensate, and this bes causing us pain. Knut a year less than a faint itch, Dobby's current pay being more like the pain wizards be experiencing from what muggles be calling second degree burns."

Harry winced at this, being all too familiar with the pain Dobby was describing.

Hokey popped in with the lunch he had prepared, and added to what Dobby said "House elves is needing to work like wizards are needing to eat."

The trio dug into their lunch of steak and chips, with Hermione unable to concentrate on anything but devouring the food on the plate in front of her. Despite this, she still retained her table manners, and Harry and Luna were not in fear of losing their fingers to her ravenous appetite, as they would have been if Ronald were in her place.

Once Hermione had finished her lunch, she noticed something that both Harry and Luna had overlooked.

"Luna, why haven't you got any house colours on your robes?"

**Author's** **Note**

I was overwhelmed with the number of reviews to the first chapter, all of which are very much appreciated. Apologies to those I've not responded to individually, I've been very busy. As a general note for this story, remember that not everything is as it seems.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Comeuppance

"It would appear that Hogwarts has chosen to remove me from Ravenclaw for my own safety".

"You don't seem to be all that upset by it" observed Hermione

"Of course not. Ravenclaw house has shamed itself by attempting to kill one of its members, and the castle itself will punish them accordingly. Among other things, all current Ravenclaws will be unable to earn house points for the remainder of their stay here, though they can still lose them."

"How do you know this? It isn't in Hogwarts, a History."

"Of course it is."

"No it isn't, I've read the entire book, and this wasn't mentioned anywhere in there."

Luna sighed, walked over to her trunk and pulled out her own copy, passed down to her from her great grandmother, flicked to the correct page and passed the book to Hermione. "It just isn't in current copy which has been mutilated beyond all recognition by censorship of anything found inconvenient by the current administration."

Hermione read the page Luna had opened the older copy of Hogwarts, a History to and was shocked to find a passage not present in the current version confirming Luna's claims.

Filius Flitwick was incensed

He had been trapped in his oaths to the school, and prevented from doing anything to help his student. The deputy headmistress had been unwilling to do anything, claiming that 'the stupid fey bitch deserves it'.

It was as though she didn't realise he himself was more fey from his goblin heritage. The headmaster had also refused to do anything.

As long as none of his students were put in danger of death, his oaths to the school would not let him act against the instructions of the deputy headmistress.

However, now some students in his house had attempted to kill her. Though it was to his great shame that students he was responsible for would do such a thing, it presented an opportunity. Before the day was over, either he would be dead, or the headmaster would be gone.

Dumbledore wandered into the great hall for lunch, and was shocked to see Flitwick standing on a dueling platform that had taken the place of the teacher's table.

"Albus Dumbledore, your actions have endangered the life of one of my students. As is my right, by the Hogwarts charter laid down by Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I challenge you. Face me, or leave this castle, never to return."

Dumbledore sighed. He'd worked so hard to suppress knowledge of ways he could be removed, but it seemed that Flitwick's cousins at Gringott's had shared that bit of information. Flitwick had long since become a liability, and he had been hoping the Lovegood girl would succumb to the bullying. giving him an opportunity to use Flitwick as a scapegoat. Doing so would cement the loyalty of his deputy headmistress, and give him a chance to replace the Ravenclaw head of house with someone more loyal to him. Perhaps Mundungus could be persuaded to earn some money honestly?

Still, Dumbledore wasn't worried. He held the elder wand, and so this duel would be inconvenient, but ultimately not a problem. Displaying the bloody corpse of the quarter goblin should stop the Ravenclaws asking any inconvenient questions. Even lucky shots where not a consideration, for Fawkes would be forced to take the hit for him.

Dumbledore stepped onto the platform and attacked with no warning, throwing a flame whip at Flitwick, who shielded easily, and followed up with a barrage of cutting curses. Dumbledore was able to deflect or dodge all of them, except one which cut off part of his beard.

The two duelists continued trading spells, evading or deflecting almost all of them. Neither had remained unscathed, with Dumbledore continuing to lose chunks of his beard, and Flitwick had lost a chunk of his right ear.

Dumbledore was beginning to worry. Since obtaining the elder wand, his duels were all over in seconds unless he wished to draw them out for longer, as he had done when he was toying with Tom. After all, the more the reputation of the dark lord was built up, the better it would be for his image when he chose to defeat him.

Dumbledore had forgotten something very important. Hogwarts wasn't just an idiosyncratic magic castle that happened to host a school. No, it was a castle that the most powerful and intelligent witches and wizards of their time had poured their life and soul into making the best possible school. It might have slumbered for the last century, but Hogwarts was sentient, and it had woken up. Not only that, but when Tom Riddle had attended, all three of the Hallows had been inside the castle at the same time, making the castle the closest thing to the master of death. As such, it was a trivial feat for the castle to remove the advantage the elder wand gave, leaving it nothing more than an ordinary wand.

Flitwick had begun using his more esoteric charms knowledge, and Dumbledore his transfiguration knowledge. The only student that hadn't stopped eating to marvel at the incredible magical display was Ronald Weasley, who was happy because he could stuff his cavernous maw without any interference, and the bookworm bitch hadn't been around to nag him to do his charms essay, which was, after all, only two weeks overdue.

Flitwick was younger and fitter than Dumbledore, and the advantage was beginning to show. Eventually, Dumbledore failed to move far enough to the left when dodging, and a dark blue curse blew Dumbledore's arm off at the shoulder. Dumbledore stared at his shoulder in shock – Fawkes should have taken that hit!

What Dumbledore didn't know was that as soon as he stepped onto the dueling platform, Fawkes had flashed into the room of requirements. With it currently set to remove all external influence, the bindings placed on Fawkes by Dumbledore had all failed.

Flitwick followed up his disarming of Dumbledore by blasting him into the wall of the dueling arena, and burning off what was left of his beard. He summoned Dumbledore's wand to him, and then called a house elf to dump Dumbledore and his severed arm outside the wards of Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore, you are banished from this castle, never to return." With that declaration, there was a loud clang, and the wards of Hogwarts were to set to forever forbid entry to Albus Dumbledore.

At the same time Dumbledore was thrown out of Hogwarts, Fawkes swooped down on Luna and bit her shoulder. Luna and Fawkes were then both engulfed in flames.

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They are all much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Horrors uncovered

Having defeated Dumbledore, Flitwick was now headmaster, and as such was no longer bound by the orders of the previous headmaster. He was running through the halls to where he knew his student had been stuffed in a cupboard, intent on rescuing her, until he felt a nudge at the edge of his consciousness and remembered that the headmaster could apparate within Hogwarts. He did so, only to find the cupboard empty except for plates with biscuit crumbs and mugs with hot chocolate residue.

House elves were the only one likely to provide food, so Flitwick did the logical thing and called a house elf to question them.

"Do you know where Miss Lovegood is? I need to apologise and explain why I wasn't able to help."

"Hokey is thinking that Miss Luna is already knowing this. Hokey is reassuring Master Flitwick that Miss Lovegood is being with friends. Hokey is thinking that Master Flitwick has other problems to be solving and Hokey will be asking Miss Luna to come to the Great hall at dinner."

With that, Hokey popped away, leaving Flitwick reassured, but wondering what friends Luna had found. Flitwick then realised he did indeed have significant problems to solve, given that he was likely to need to sack half the staff.

He realised that he now had control of the Hogwarts wards, and the first thing he did was to ask for the location of McGonagall. This was personal, and he'd enjoy it more than he perhaps should.

McGonagall was, as usual when not teaching or at meals, in her office, ignoring her responsibilities to both the students of her house and the entire school. She had just settled in for a glass of the Glenfiddich 50 year old whisky that had been illegitimately obtained using school funds. However, before she had the chance to mix her drink with some Coca-Cola her door burst open to reveal an extremely angry Filius Flitwick.

It had been so easy to forget that the jovial man was one of the most dangerous wizards in the world when she could use his oaths against him. Now though, he was headmaster and he was out for revenge.

"Minevra McGonagall, you have failed your house, and you have failed the school. You are henceforth stripped of all positions of authority in Hogwarts and banished from the grounds. Your possessions will be returned to you once the goblins of Gringotts have completed an audit of the school accounts and determined if there is any malfeasance for which you are liable."

McGonagall tried to activate the wards she had set on her office, but nothing happened. Hogwarts would not let any wards set within her act against the legitimate headmaster! She then went to draw her wand, only to be disarmed before her hand even touched her wand.

Flitwick called a house elf to throw McGonagall out the castle. Dobby had practice in interpteting orders in a creative fashion, and so McGonagall found herself naked and wandless in the middle of Hogsmeade. She was soon arrested for public indecent, and the obliviation squad was kept busy with the many requests from the residents of Hogsmeade to have their memories of the event removed.

After having the ex-deputy headmistress thrown out, Flitwick saw the bottle of whisky and the can of Coca-Cola on her desk, he began to wish that he'd engaged in some old-fashioned torture first. After all, after seeing the reason for it, no Scottish jury would ever convict him.

The flames from Fawkes disappeared as quickly as they appeared. Luna was completely unharmed, but there were scorch marks on the floor and her clothes had burnt to ash.

Harry quickly spun around, whereas Hermione could not look away from Fawkes who was now blue and bronze. Hermione's reverie was soon interrupted by Luna

"Hermione could you get a new set of clothes from my trunk for me? I think it will be easier for Harry to look at me if he's not repulsed by naked body."

Harry could not let Luna continue to feel like this, and so without thinking he blurted out "No! I think you're very pretty. But it's making me react in a bad freakish way."

Hermione embraced Harry in a hug then and went "Oh! Harry, that's normal". Whilst Hermione was comforting Harry and promising to explain further later, as well as offering to lend him a book on the subject, Luna had retrieved a new set of clothes and gotten dressed. Unfortunately, Hermione was not going to overcome years of abusive conditioning in less than a minute, and her embrace was not helping with the reaction that Harry viewed as bad and freakish.

Luna began explaining "Dumbledore caught Fawkes and bound him using some vile magic requiring the ritual slaughter of a new born baby. Dumbledore forbid Fawkes from leaving Hogwarts, so he couldn't flame to anyone who could help him. However, when this room was created to remove any exterior influence, it gave him a location within Hogwarts he could go to where the influence would be suppressed and then he bonded with me to remove the bond completely. Fawkes would have been happy to bond with either of you as well, but he didn't want your current familiars to be jealous."

Hokey popped in and quickly summarised what had happened. "Dumbledore is not being headmaster any more. Hokey is thinking that Master Flitwick would like to be seeing Miss Luna at dinner. Hokey is thinking that Miss Luna will be liking the changes."

Next on Flitwick's list was Severus Snape. Although Flitwick was in no need of help to deal with the scum, there were two witches who would appreciate the opportunity to help. Andromeda Tonks had been the other applicant for the position of potions professor, but Dumbledore had decided she was a dark witch and tried to her arrested as she had used lethal curses to defend herself from Voldemort. Since this rejection Andromeda had spent most of her time outside the UK becoming a renowned potions mistress and inspector of magical schools. Amelia Bones would appreciate the chance to quiz the man who was strongly suspected to have committed the murder of Susan Bones' parents, and now now that Flitwick was free to share his concerns with her would no doubt also want to investigate why her red headed niece had more detentions than average with the greasy bat.

Severus Snape was in his office, preparing to flee after removing the schools most valuable potions supplies when his office splintered into a million pieces. Flitwick entered, flanked by two angry witches. Snape saw who was with Flitwick and promptly pissed himself in fear.

"Severus Snape, you are henceforth stripped of all positions of authority in Hogwarts. As soon as these two lovely ladies have finished their interrogation of you to determine the extent of your crimes, you will be banished from the grounds of Hogwarts never to return."

Flitwick left Amelia and Andromeda to their interrogation to head to the hospital wing to conduct an interrogation to see if another member of staff would need to be banished.

After finding out that Flitwick's suspicions about the reasons her niece had more detentions than average with Snape, and that it was in fact worse and the detentions had involved forcing her niece to answer to Lily, Amelia had decided that this man would not be allowed to leave this room alive, and proceeded to use everything she knew about torture to maximise the amount of pain he suffered before he died, with the useful side effect of wring some information out of him.

Being a fair and honest women, torture did not come easily to Amelia, and Andromeda looked on at the amateur attempts with some amusement. Soon, Amelia was out of ideas beyond just beating the man, and Andromeda smoothly stepped in, using what she had learned growing up to make the man truly suffer. Amelia looked on with a mixture of horror and fascination at the expert at work. It was so terrible, she almost felt sorry for Snape. When Snape revealed that he had slipped a clumsiness potion to Tonks at the request of McGonagall because the metamorphagus was in danger of becoming better at transfiguaration, than the old witch Andromeda did not miss a beat and commented. "We know already. Nymphadora fakes her clumsiness to avoid suspicion. Even though Britain believes that potion to be irreversible, it was easy enough for me to reverse it. We suspected you, but of course you had protection. We thought it was done at Dumbledore's request, but now Nymphadora has a bitch to hunt down and practice her skills on." Amelia shivered at the though of her most cheerful auror having these sorts of skills, and wondered just how much she'd underestimated the metamorhphagus by, and was reminded just why the Black family had been so feared.

Andromeda forced Snape to write out a confession of all his major crimes using a blood quill. It took up forty feet of parchment, and there was not enough parchment in all of Hogwarts to list all his more minor crimes, but there was an extra four feet for the summary of them.

Andromeda knew torture well, and Snape expired mere seconds after signing the confession. Amelia took the confession and made several copies for the ICW, the ministry, Hogwarts, the daily prophet and the Quibbler. She would keep the original safe.

The two women felt Hogwarts will them to go somewhere, and so they followed the prompting and ended up at the hospital wing.

Flitwick was on his way to the hospital wing when he almost ran into Alastor Moody, but the wards were screaming at him that the man was heavily disguised, so he whipped out his wand and stunned him, and then dragged him into an unused classroom, and locked the doors and set up various security charms.

As he was stripping the man to remove any potential surprises, the man's features began to morph, and they soon became recognizable as the features of Barty Crouch Jr., a man long thought dead, condemned to Azkaban by his own father. This was something best turned over to Amelia to look at, but since polyjuice required the supplier of the hair to still be alive, he had high hopes that the real Alastor Moody would still be alive. With the luck, he might even be fit enough to teach, saving Flitwick from having to find yet another new teacher.

Flitwick reached the hospital wing without any further interruptions. When Flitwick called upon Pomfrey's oath to the school to force her to start answering questions, she promptly fainted. Concerned, Flitwick lifted her into a bed and began casting detection charms. It seemed that fainting had been the way her magic reacted to the conflicting pulls of various pieces of magic in order to prevent from being torn apart. Flitwick began the careful work of unweaving the net of spells. After an hour and a half of work, he had made significant progress when Amelia and Andromeda walked in.

"It is done" said Amelia, handing Flitwick a copy of Snape's confession.

"Thank you. I need more help from you still. On the way here, I ran into who I thought was Alastor Moody, but turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. under polyjuice. I believe the DMLE will want to question him, and you can pick him up from the kitchen where he is currently being watched over by house elves before you leave. However, you want to search his office to see if you find a clue as to the whereabouts of the real Alastor Moody. If you do find the original please try and convince him to stay and teach. I have enough staff to replace as it is."

Amelia left to do just that, throwing a comment over her shoulder "I may be able to arrange for Nymphadora to be posted here for the year. She should be able to be of some help with defence against the dark arts or transfiguration."

After Amelia had left, Andromeda commented quietly but forcefully "My daughter will not be teaching anything here until the entire heap of rubble has been scoured by a competent curse breaking team."

"Indeed. If you don't mind, I could do with your help removing the rest of these charms and checking for potions involvement."

When the two were finished Pomfrey awoke and immediately said "Where is Harry Potter? I need to treat him. There are other that I must also treat, but his case is the most serious and most urgent."

Flitwick reassured the healer "I'll bring him her after dinner" and then proceeded to interrogate her to ensure that she was trustowrthy.

Andromeda and Flitwick left the hospital wing and proceeded to the Great Hall for dinner.

Amelia Bones had recovered the original Moody and dropped off Barty Crouch Jr. in a high security holding cell and was also heading towards the Hogwarts great hall, intent on seeing her niece.

With the death of Severus Snape, the charms he had placed on Susan Bones broke, and as soon as Amelia entered the great Hall, she ran into her aunt's arms, and then broke down and cried.

Harry, Luna and Hermione met Flitwick and Andromeda outside the great Hall. Flitwick presented the wand he had taken from Dumbledore. "Miss Lovegood, this wand is yours now. I would like to invite you and your friends to dine with me at the staff table for further explanations."

**Author's note:  
><strong>

Thank you for the reviews! I read and appreciate all of them, but unfortunately do not generally have time to respond to them.


End file.
